Cradlesong
by LiteratiRadz
Summary: Since their break up, Johnny and Lulu haven't been in each other's lives. Now that they are, will old feelings return? Can Johnny and Lulu finally be happy?
1. Chapter 1

Johnny stumbled towards the rooftop's ledge, a nearly empty bottle of whiskey in hand. The unusual November heat made his day old clothing cling to him. After taking a long swig of the liquor, he threw the bottle against the brick wall. The glass immediately shattered on impact, spraying the ground with sharp shards of the bottle. Johnny lifted himself onto he ledge and looked down.

Standing close to the edge of an apartment building and staring down at possible death would usually scare a person, but Johnny had been doing it for years. When people asked him why he would take such risks, he'd simply reply "Why not?" He hadn't done anything like this for a while because he found something that was better, something that gave him more of a rush than any of the stupid, reckless things he had done before ever could – the love of Lulu Spencer.

His heart ached when he thought of her. He felt as if it was literally being ripped from his chest. He'd never felt this amount of pain before.

_'One step could end the pain,'_ he dangerously thought.

Johnny roughly wiped the tears from his eyes while he continued to look down. He lifted his leg from the steady surface and dangled his foot in the air, as if temping himself.

"Johnny!" A woman yelled as she ran towards him. "Get down before you fall!"

Johnny looked back at her and chocked down a sob.

"I'm sorry, Lulu," he said desperate and sad. "I'm so sorry."

"Johnny… _Get down_," Lulu said helplessly.

He did as he was told and made his way over to Lulu. Entangling his hand in her blonde hair, he brought her forehead to his. "Can you forgive me?"**Chapter One – It Sucks Being Love's Bitch**

_Eleven Months Earlier_"Will that be all for you, Mr. Zacchara?" The deskman asked. Johnny gave a simple nod and grabbed his room key. "Have a good day."

"Yeah, you too," he said sarcastically.

Gathering his few belongings, he headed towards the elevator.

"Maxie, Kate needed the article yesterday!" Lulu said into phone to her friend and co-worker. "Ha! That's easy for you to say, you're out sick. I'm the one who will have to hear her rant about this."

Maxie had not been feeling good that weekend and decided to stay home from work. What she forgot to mention to Lulu was that she had not finished the article Kate allowed her to write.

"Fine, I'll cover for you," she gave in. "Only because you're sick. You owe me!"

Ending her call, Lulu walked into the elevator. Looking behind her, she was that she wasn't alone and gave a half smile.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm alive. You?"

Lulu noticed his bags. "Are you staying here?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I thought you were-"

"Staying with Olivia?" Johnny cut her off. "I was. Turns out I was just a body to keep her warm at night."

"Oh."

"I learned that fact when I found her in bed with Sonny. I got the "I didn't mean to hurt you" speech. I'm sure this pleases you a bit after what I did... Karma, right?"

"Johnny," she said awkwardly. "What happened with us… What happened, happened. Did it hurt? Of course. But, I got over it. You'll get over this too."

As she finished her sentence, the elevator doors opened. She put her hand out to stop the doors from closing again.

"I am sorry. You shouldn't have found out that way. I know things between us didn't end so well, but I only hope good things for you."

"Yeah, thanks."

Lulu turned away from her former love and walked into Crimson. Johnny watched her go and pressed the elevator button to return to the level his room was on.

"Where's Maxie?" Kate asked when her hand was not filled with what she expected.

"She's sick."

"Let me guess, you don't have the article?"

"I'm sorry, Kate. Maxie gave it to me, but I was running late and I forgot it."

"Lulu, this is a business."

"I can run home quickly to get it if you'd like?" Lulu smiled sweetly.

"No, that's fine. Thankfully, I have a replacement article we can run. Do you have my coffee, or were you too busy to get that as well?"

"I'm going to get it now." Lulu said as she walked back to the elevator.

Within a couple of minutes she was in the lobby again. As she was passing the front desk she got an idea.

"Hey, Vincent!"

"Ms. Spencer, how are you today?"

"I'm good, but I'll be even better if you could do me a small favor." Lulu smiled, playing on Vincent's crush on her.

"Anything."

Lulu had got him. She didn't condone her current behavior, but this was for a good cause. She'd make sure to donate some money to one of the charities that are affiliated with Crimson to make up for it.

"I need a room number. The name is Johnny Zacchara."

"I'm sorry; I can't give out that information… Hotel policy."

"It's OK. I know him."

"I'm sorry, but it's hotel policy not to give out personal information," he said as he looked around at the guests currently in the lobby who could be in earshot.

"Thanks anyway," she sighed.

Not giving up, she took out her phone and looked for Spinelli in her contact list.

"Spinelli, I need you to get me Johnny's room number at the Metro Court hotel."

It didn't take long for Spinelli, the self-proclaimed assassin of cyber space, to give her what she needed. Thanking Spinelli, she returned to the front desk.

"I'd like to order room service and have it sent to room 506."

"What would you like?" Vincent wondered how she'd gotten that information.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon… no, sausage… bacon _and_ sausage, a glass of orange juice, and coffee."

Lulu grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the deskman's note pad and quickly wrote a note.

"I'd like this to be sent with it as well," she said as she handed the folded piece of paper to him. "Make sure he accepts this. _Do not_ go away until he does. Thanks!"

Her mission had been a success.

***

Johnny folded a towel around his waist as he stepped out the shower. Someone's knocking filled the suite.

"Room service."

Johnny opened the door to reveal one of the hotel's staff and a food cart.

"I didn't order and room service."

"This was ordered for you, sir."

"I don't want it. Thanks anyway," he said as he began to close the door.

"Sir, I can not leave until you accept this order. I forgot to mention there's a note as well."

Johnny paused before opening the door again. When he did, he snatched the note from the man's hands.

_I've ordered you breakfast and demanded that they not leave until you take it! You didn't look so good earlier. Eat something!  
- L_

Johnny smiled to himself. That was Lulu, always looking out for him. After reading Lulu's note, he finally accepted the food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Signed Johnny**

Lulu tiredly set her purse and keys on the side table that was by the door. Maxie, who was on the couch reading the latest issue of _Crimson_, turned to her friend as she entered through the door.

"Am I fired?" she worried.

"No, I took the blame. Kate wasn't surprised that it was my fault."

"Thanks, Lulu." Maxie said, returning to the magazine.

"You're looking better," she said as she studied her friend. "Would I be correct if I assumed you weren't really sick and you only stayed home so Kate wouldn't kill you?"

Maxie stayed silent.

"Maxie," Lulu groaned. "She made my day complete hell!"

"I'm sorry, OK? You know I was sick and didn't have time to do the stupid article. It was about choosing the right _dog carrier_. It's not exactly important stuff."

Maxie got up and walked to their kitchen counter.

"If it makes you feel any better, Dante sent you flowers."

"How do you know they are from Dante? Is there a card that you opened?"

"Who else would be sending you roses?"

"Thanks," Lulu laughed Maxie's comment off.

"You know what I mean. And there is a card. No, I didn't read it."

Lulu found the card in the bouquet then brought her nose to them to take in their scent. Opening the card, she recognized the penmanship.

_Thanks for breakfast.  
Johnny_"What did he say?"

Maxie tried to look at the note, but Lulu held it close to her chest and turned away.

"Did I see Johnny's name?" Maxie asked astonished. "Why would your ex-boyfriend be sending you flowers? I didn't even know you were speaking to each other. How long is this been going on? What about Dante? Why was he thanking you for breakfast? Did you spend the morning with him? Did you do more than eat break--"

"Maxie, remember how I said you owe me," Lulu interrupted Maxie's rambling.

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

A knock on the door stopped Maxie from replying. Lulu walked towards the door to see who it was. Lulu fixed her hair and opened the door to let Dante in.

"Hey," Dante wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her cheek a quick kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"We have a date, remember?

"Sorry, I've just had a bad day at work."

"We can stay in if you'd like."

"No, no. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."

Lulu removed herself from Dante's arm and set Johnny's flowers on the table.

"Did someone send you flowers?" he asked curiously.

"No, they're Maxie's." Lulu covered.

"Yes, they are mine!" Maxie said grabbing the vase. "What? Just because I'm single doesn't mean I can't get flowers."

Dante held up his hands in front of him, "I was just asking."

"Come on, Lulu," Maxie grabbed Lulu's arm with her free hand and lead her to her bedroom.

"Thanks," Lulu said when they were safely in her bedroom.

"Why did you lie?"

"I don't know."

"The only reason I can see for you lying is if there were something going on-"

"Maxie, there is nothing going on between us. It just didn't feel right not to tell Dante about them."

"Well, they were _roses_. The flower of _romance_-"

Lulu grabbed on pillow and smacked her friend with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Pizza and Beer Revisited Part One**

"Alright ladies, I'm leaving for the day." Kate strutted out of her office. "Here are several lists of things I need done by tomorrow."

"You want all of this done? We'll be here all night."

"If you can't handle being my assistant, let me know so I can start looking for a replacement."

Maxie gripped the edge of her desk to stop herself from saying something she'd regret. She liked her job and would still have pills to pay even if she'd gotten fired. Maxie bit her tongue and smiled until Kate was gone.

"If you can't handle being my assistant, let me know so I can start looking for a replacement," Maxie mimicked Kate. "Are we assistants or slaves?"

"It's just Kate being Kate." Lulu said, not looking away from her computer. "We've been working here nearly two years. I thought you've gotten over it already."

"There is only so much I can take! I'd love to see the look on Kate's face if we'd both quit and walk out on her."

"I would too, but do you know what I'd love more? To keep our apartment and not have to go back to the Quatermaine's or Lucky's."

"Poor Lulu, it must have been so _horrible_ living in a mansion." Maxie teased.

"Kate's dress needs to be picked up. Do you want to do it? Get out of the office for a bit?" Lulu offered.

"No, you can do it."

"I'll be back in a bit."

***

Johnny was leaving to get an early dinner at Kelly's when he got an idea. Looking at his watch he decided to see if Lulu would like to join him. If he remembered correctly, she'd be leaving Crimson around this time. He hoped she hadn't left already as he jogged to the elevator.

It had been a little over a week since their brief talk in the elevator. Johnny didn't realize how much he missed having Lulu in his life until their interaction that day.

_DING!_ the elevator sounded as it opened its doors.

Johnny walked into Crimson, and frowned at not seeing the blonde girl he wanted. "Hey, Maxie. Where's Lulu?"

"Johnny, what a nice surprise! It's good to see you too," Maxie got an eye roll from Johnny.

"Where's Lulu?"

"She's out running an errand for Kate."

"Oh, do you know what she'll be back?"

"No. What do you want with Lulu?"

"I just wanted to ask her if she'd like to join me for dinner."

"Johnny, what are you doing?" Maxie sighed. "Lulu is in a good place right now."

"It's just dinner."

"It was never _just_ anything with the two of you."

Johnny pulled Lulu's chair away from her desk to face Maxie after he sat down. "I don't want to mess up Lulu's life. I just want to be friends."

Maxie shook her head and smiled. "Lulu might be home around 7. I make no promises."

"Thanks," he returned her smile.

***

"So, what's the deal with Dante?" Maxie randomly asked Lulu.

"What do you mean?"

"He's obviously into you. How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know. Something feels wrong." Lulu didn't know how to explain it because she didn't know herself. "At first I thought it was because of the family drama he was going through. When Dante found out Sonny was his father… He hates the mob and everything about it."

"How's that going by the way? Dante _is_ a cop."

"He hasn't said much and I haven't asked. I'm here if he needs me, but I'll be staying out of that mess."

"It's 6:30 already? Spinelli is going to be at the apartment soon."

"Why?" Lulu furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I asked him to do some research for me and he said he'd bring it over at 7."

"Why would he do anything for you? The last time I saw him you were still the 'Bad Blonde One.'"

"Please, he isn't doing me any favors. He made me pay him. How much orange soda and BBQ chips can one computer geek eat?"

"Maxie," Lulu didn't want to hear her bash her friend.

"I'm sure he's not saying many nice things about me."

"And I defend you like I do him. Both of you are my best friends; I want you to get along!"

"Can you go to the apartment? I'm already stressed out and I don't want to fight with him. If no one is there he'll most likely throw it away or leave it there. I don't want someone to steal it."

"What does Spinelli have that is so important?"

"I can't tell you right now. I just want to make sure of something before I bring you into it."

"Fine," Lulu said as she got up and grabbed her purse. "I'll be back soon. I'll get us some takeout while I'm out. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!"

Maxie hoped she was doing the right thing. Remembering the smile on her friend's face when she found out the flowers were from Johnny told her that Lulu wouldn't be too mad when she found Johnny there instead of Spinelli and that she had helped him.


End file.
